


Thank You for Meddling

by Grumpy Gamers and Vibrant Colors (CantolopeJeevas)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crushes, Daddy Kink, M/M, Meddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantolopeJeevas/pseuds/Grumpy%20Gamers%20and%20Vibrant%20Colors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping a crush secret is very difficult. Especially when the crush is so obvious that your best friend takes desperate measures to make you come clean to that special someone.</p><p>Yeah, Arin’s in for a rough time. Thanks a lot, Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arin should’ve been used to it by now. Dan and Brian constantly left for album negotiations in Portland, but even a mere hour after he dropped them off at the airport he felt a pang of longing. Still, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to contact either of them for a while. So he shoved those feelings to the side as he went about the day, only allowing himself brief moments to wonder what they were up to.

He arrived home late into the night, a deep sigh escaping him. What he needed was some R&R.

His phone started going off, making him nearly jump out of his skin. He scrambled for it, checking the ID real quick before sliding his thumb over to answer the call. “Hey, Dan! How’s Portland treating you?”

_“Oh, you know, same old, same old. I’ll never get tired of here, though. It’s kinda pretty.”_

“I bet, dude.” Arin sat down on the couch and sunk into a lazy recline. Images popped up in his head as he listed off, “All the trees, city lights, and lakes. Next time, I’m coming with you guys.”

Dan laughed. _“Please do, man. Then you’ll be able to see all that **and** hear Brian’s ungodly snoring for yourself.”_

“That’s all you ever talk about when you’re over there. Is it really that bad?” Arin asked, somewhat skeptical.

_“It’s fucking terrible! And he never wakes up when I shove him! He’s like a goddamn bear or something!”_

Arin fell into a fit of laughter, and was soon joined by Dan’s own chuckles. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as Dan sobered up enough to continue ranting.

_“And it, like, gets into my head, man! Every fucking time I try to think I just hear-”_ A loud, horrific rumbling came from the phone, almost making Arin drop it.  _“It makes me feel like I’m going crazy!”_

“You know what’ll wake him up?” Arin wheezed, his mouth moving faster than his brain. “A hot blowie. Just get that sweet tongue of yours all over his meat.”

_“Aw, dude, no,”_ Dan firmly denied, his giggles becoming worse. _“I’ll pass on that, thank you very much.”_

“Fine,” Arin said, and nonchalantly continued, “Then I’ll just take it upon myself to do it when I go with you guys.”

A short pause of silence. Then, _“Would you really blow him?”_

Arin was stunned by how contemplative Dan sounded. Heat rose up in his cheeks as he thought about the question. Having no answer, he decided to dance around it. “Uh, do you mean, like, not as a joke?”

What he expected to hear was a snort and a “What kind of person sucks someone off as a joke?” Instead he got, _“Yeah. Completely serious.”_

Silently, he shifted in his seat, not completely comfortable with where the conversation was headed. “Jeez. I dunno.” After a long, drawn out “uh” he settled for, “Maybe I would?”

_“C’mon, big cat,”_ Dan said a little too sweetly. _“You can talk to me.”_

Just what was he getting at? Arin was tempted to make some bullshit excuse about being tired just so he could hang up. But then he’d just end up missing Dan again. And maybe, just maybe, talking things out with his closest friend would help him deal with the whole melting pot of feelings he’s had toward Brian for a while now.

Hell, he didn’t even know when or how it started. One random day they just met eyes and Arin couldn’t stop the fluttering in his belly or the little thrills dancing along his spine. After that moment, Brian’s laughter easily sunk into Arin’s skin and puppeteered him to do anything just to hear it again. And that cocky smirk…

He didn’t want to risk getting a half-chub thinking about it.

“Okay, fine,” Arin conceded. “I totally would. It’s just, like… He’s fucking hot, you know?”

_“Yeah, girl, I know,”_ Dan said with his “female” voice. _“Tell me more. Is it his eyes? Do they make you feel all tingly inside?”_

Arin relaxed more and let himself laugh at his own expense. “Dude, shut up,” Smile still on his face, he hummed to himself, then said, “But yeah, if I’m gonna be honest. They’re just so intense, and that shade of blue doesn’t help any. He’s got major ‘I’m gonna fuck you’ eyes. And don’t even get me started on that smirk…”

_“You can’t say that and expect me to not get you started.”_

“Does he realize how fucking sexy he is!?” Arin suddenly busted out, throwing his free hand up in mock outrage. Through Dan’s giggles, he continued, “It’s like, he _has_ to know. Jesus fucking Christ, dude, he couldn’t be more of a top if he tried. And every time he looks at me and fucking smirks, I just lose my goddamn mind.”

_“It sounds like you’ve, uh… Been holding this in for a while,”_ Dan commented, trying to regain his breath.

“Yes! You don’t even know how many fantasies I’ve had!” Arin closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. “Like, he hits all of my kinks.”

_“And what would those be?”_

“Daddy kink, for sure,” Arin said. “I was actually kinda pissed that Ross got to spend a whole Steam Train episode living my dream. Only with more horrific baby death.”

Just thinking about Brian made his body grow warm. Funny enough, though, it had a more soothing effect on him than anything. “Dan,” he said after only a second of thought, “it’s not just about how smokin’ hot he is.”

_“No need to tell me,”_ Dan agreed. _“You’re a romantic at heart. Let it all out.”_

The walls between Arin’s brain and mouth burst. On and on he went about Brian, from “dude, he’s so fucking funny and talented” to “he may be a huge dick at times, but his laugh is so worth it” and everything in between. Each word he said reinforced his growing affection, and brought him one step closer to outright admitting that he was in love.

Dan never said much during that time. Only just enough to show that he was listening. Arin paid no mind to it through all his rambling, but after he was finished, he realized that there was something more behind the silence. “Uh, Dan?”

Some mumbling came through, but Arin couldn’t gain any meaning from it.

“Dan, you didn’t fucking fall asleep on me, did you?”

_“No, no,”_ finally came Dan’s reply. The quality sounded different. More clear. _“There’s just, uh, something I kinda need to tell you.”_

“Okay,” Arin said slowly. His throat was sore from all the chattering and he could feel exhaustion start to creep up on him. “Go for it, man.”

_“I had you on speakerphone. Brian heard everything.”_

“Oh.” The short-circuiting in his brain made that all Arin could say. Deep down he knew he should be anxious, should be wondering what Brian thought about Arin’s confessions. But he honestly just didn’t have the energy. “Well, I’m going to bed.”

Hanging up, he thought for a brief moment about what would happen once Brian and Dan returned. Would Brian be merciful for once? Would he never let Arin live it down? Why the hell was speakerphone even a thing?

He didn’t know. Didn’t really care at the moment, either. Tomorrow seemed like a better day to worry.

* * *

The next few days went by fairly quickly. Arin ignored the twisting of his gut every time he got a text message. He expected Brian himself to confront him about what he heard, but it was always a worried Dan, making sure that Arin was alright and that he wasn’t upset at all. And he wasn’t, in all honesty. Dan was just trying to help him sort out his feelings and come clean to Brian. Too bad it could only end up being a huge flop of a plan.

Arin successfully kept up the act that everything was fine. Because it would be, eventually. One day the whole situation would become a huge joke that he could laugh at with everyone. And when that day came, he’d look back onto his past self and think, “What a fucking idiot.”

But for now, he suffered. And it built up in his chest like a swelling volcano, ready to explode at the first chance it got. On the road to the airport, it was nearly unbearable. Maybe he could just have someone else pick them up.

As soon as he saw Dan’s smiling face, he felt somewhat at ease. But where was Brian? As Dan got in the car, he asked just that.

“He said he was gonna get Barry to pick him up or something.” He shot Arin a sympathetic look. “Sorry.”

Arin simply shrugged. It was no big deal. If Brian wanted to avoid him, he wasn’t going to get butthurt about it. Not when he had his best friend back. All the way back home they cracked jokes and exchanged stories, making up for the lost couple of days.

He dropped Dan off at his apartment, with the promise of continuing the conversation later. For now, they had their own separate things to take care of.

Arin checked his phone real quick, and his heart nearly caved in on itself.

_Brian: We need to talk. Meet me at the Grump Space._

Well, shit. There went his hopes of avoiding the entire situation. Sighing, he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat without sending a response.

Too soon he arrived, and found that he could die at that moment with no problem at all. Just as long as he didn’t have to look into those damn eyes as he was rejected or hear that barking laughter as the whole mess was turned into a joke too soon.

He ran his hand through his hair. It was getting long. Soon enough it would do that flip thing he liked- and shit, he wasn’t ready, no, not yet. Brian was right there, leaning against the counter, waiting for him. Maybe Arin could slip away unnoticed? Pretend he never saw the message?

Nope. Brian could clearly see him. Fucking hell, what did Arin do to deserve this?

He gave a tight-lipped smile and nodded in greeting. There was no way Brian couldn’t feel the nervous energy he radiated. “What’s up?”

Brian smirked and glanced downward. “Not your dick, unfortunately.”

Arin puffed out a breath of air, equal parts humor and pain. Yeah, this is exactly how he thought it would go down. “Yeah, well…” He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. “Look, man, I’m not really in the mood to deal with this. Can we just forget that the phone call never happened?”

After a couple seconds of pretending to think about the proposal- complete with humming and a stroke of the chin- Brian said, “No can do. You really think I’d pass up an opportunity this good?”

Frustration formed a heated ball in Arin. He held it back, willing himself to just breath and remember that this was _Brian_ he was talking to. King of taking things too far and champion of dishing shit out but not taking it. He just had to put up his defense and everything would be fine.

“Okay,” Arin finally said, “You’re right. I know you, Brian. So, here’s the deal.” He crossed his arms and stood up straighter, making himself tower over Brian even more. “One minute. That’s all I’m giving you to take your best shots before I walk out the door and continue on with my day. After that, I don’t want to hear a single word about it.”

He pulled up a timer on his phone and pressed start. His eyes remained on the numbers as they ticked down. No way he’d be able to look Brian in the eye a he was torn to shreds like a lion’s prey.

The phone was plucked from his hand unexpectedly. “What the-”

“Quiet.”

The tone of Brian’s voice immediately made Arin go still. Holy shit, it was the same one he imagined in all his fantasies. His heart went faster and faster and his mouth became dry. Brian was too close now, way too close. Those eyes of his seared through Arin’s mind, jumbled all his thoughts, and made his blood rush south.

“You really think you can call the shots like that?” His words rolled off his tongue smoothly as he reached up and cupped his hand against Arin’s cheek. “Daddy’s gonna need a lot more than a minute to do what he wants.”

Arin swallowed thickly, unable to pull himself out of whatever hypnotic spell Brian had cast. “If this is some kind of joke…”

Suddenly, the hand on his cheek went to the back of his head, and he was pulled into a searing kiss. Fingers tugging on his hair made him gasp, and Brian took the opportunity to nip at Arin’s swelling lips. “This is real talk,” he said, punctuating his statement with a kiss to Arin’s neck. “I’m going to take good care of you, baby girl. Just let me.”

Face flushing at the nickname bestowed upon him, Arin searched Brian’s face for any sign of a joke. The twinkle of his eye or the minuscule quirk of his mouth. Anything at all.

His search turned up empty, so he nodded his consent with no more hesitation. He’d have to thank Dan sometime for helping this dream come true. But he didn’t have long to think about that as Brian dominated his lips again, to which he responded just as eagerly.

Speakerphone really did have its uses.


	2. Extended Ending (AKA: The Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request was given by me from saiq2004 to make an alternative ending for this fic, and so I have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the first chapter is merely rated M, this next part is very NSFW, and would probably be rated E if it were possible to do that for single chapters. This is pure PWP, so fair warning!

Holy shit, Brian’s mouth was magical. Within mere seconds he had Arin moaning and squirming, nearly buckling under the sheer intensity. If this was how a simple kiss affected him, then he couldn’t wait for whatever would come next.

Arin’s dick wholeheartedly agreed.

Brian broke the kiss to focus his attention on his throat once more. Arin had to hold tightly onto Brian’s shoulders just to stay standing. Brian must’ve had some sixth sense for sensitive spots, because he left love bites in all the right places. Arin moaned wantonly and found himself throwing his head back.

“You like that, huh, baby girl?” Brian teased against his collarbone. He then hiked up Arin’s shirt and traced light patterns along his stomach. “Tell daddy what you want him to do.”

“Oh, fuck me,” Arin breathed out. In his mind it was a mere expletive. Brian seemed to interpret it as an actual request.

“We’ll get to that soon enough.” His sinful hand moved downward, slipping under Arin’s pants and boxers to cup against his growing erection. “First, I’m gonna take my time and enjoy playing with you.”

Arin groaned and pushed his hips forward. Many different ideas about what “playing” meant ran through his mind. Half of them he’d already seen in his dreams, and that served to turn him on even more.

“You’re already so hard,” Brian said, a tinge of arrogance lacing his voice. “Really must’ve been waiting for this moment, huh?” He smirked at Arin, eyes twinkling mischievously, as he slowly began to stroke his cock. “How many times have you jerked off just thinking about me?”

There wasn’t enough contact for him. Arin needed more, a lot more, or else he’d implode. And Brian just _had_ to be watching him, drinking every reaction in. “Shit, I don’t know…”

“Too many to count?” Brian asked, but didn’t leave enough time for an answer. “God, just thinking about you touching yourself for me has got me so hard.”

Arin’s cheeks flushed with pride. “Oh yeah?”

Brian nodded and stopped his ministrations on Arin’s cock, paying no heed to the pitiful whine he earned. “I can see it clearly: you with one hand on your dick, stroking diligently while you moan my name.”

“That’s not all I do,” Arin admitted softly, for once feeling a twinge of embarrassment. The awe on Brian’s face and the hunger in his eyes encouraged him to continue, “I finger myself. And I close my eyes, pretending that you’re there, fucking me with your hard-”

Another kiss interrupted him, making his lips tingle with Brian’s groan. “Fucking hell, baby girl,” Brian muttered. “You really are perfect.”

“Brian…” Arin’s voice deepened and his eyes drooped with arousal. “I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

“Neither can I.”

Within no time at all they had moved over to the couch and pushed Arin’s clothes pushed just enough out of the way to not interfere with their activities. Arin laid on his back with Brian kneeling in front of him, nestled between his legs. After a little bit of fumbling, Brian pulled some lube out of the pocket of his jeans.

Arin almost laughed, because all that careful control Brian demonstrated earlier was gone. He could see his hands tremble as he coated his fingers in lube. With a coy smile, he asked, “Nervous, daddy?”

Brian’s eyes snapped to his, burning with playful anger. “Getting cheeky, huh?” Without warning, he pressed a couple fingers into Arin. “I’ll have to punish you for that.”

It was a quick preparation. Brian’s fingers worked with precision, teasing Arin’s walls and making him moan like there was no tomorrow. But much to Arin’s frustration, Brian made it a point to avoid his prostate at all costs. Was that his punishment?

Yes, he realized, and so was the torturously slow way Brian pulled his fingers out. Still at that snail’s pace, Brian freed his dick from his jeans and worked to coat it with a generous amount of lube.

It didn’t take long for Arin to reach his breaking point.

“For the love of god,” he pleaded, arms hooking around Brian’s neck. “Just get on with it, man! I’ll suck you off later, I’ll do whatever you want, just hurry up and fuck me!”

There was a moment of silence, and Arin worried that he had prolonged his punishment with his outburst. Yet soon enough Brian grabbed ahold of his hips and Arin felt the tip of his cock prod his entrance.

“You asked for it, baby girl.” Brian grinned at him, leaning close enough to almost touch noses with him. “I’m going to fucking wreck you.”

Well, Brian kept his word. With one slow, deep thrust Arin forgot how to think. All he could do was _feel, feel, feel_. Brian’s breath against his neck, the digging of his fingers into Arin’s soft flesh, the way his cock made him feel so _full_. The pace was mercifully slow, leaving Arin enough mind to match every movement.

Then it slipped past his lips- “Faster!”- and Brian pounded into him with greater force. Over and over again stars danced across Arin’s vision. A string of words spilled from his mouth, all along the lines of, “Fuck, Brian, so good!”

“That’s right, baby girl, keep using that pretty voice of yours,” Brian demanded lowly, slipping one arm underneath Arin’s arched back and stroking Arin’s neglected cock. And fuck,the mere sight of him above Arin, so perfectly attuned to his position on top, was just perfect.

Arin was tipped over the edge. Up until that moment tension had been building up low in his abdomen. In a flash it was released, making white hot pleasure course through his body as he came onto Brian’s hand.

Several thrusts later and Brian reached his own orgasm.

A sense of satisfaction bloomed in Arin’s chest. He wasn’t daydreaming. Brian’s cock was actually in him, filling him with his load, and if Arin listened closely, he could he a whisper that suspiciously sounded like his name. As he came down from his high, many questions about what would happen next in their relationship raced through his mind.

Brian, quite unceremoniously, pulled himself out of Arin and laid next to him, panting. They were both sticky with sweat, which was really gross, but oddly enough, Arin couldn’t bring himself to care. He just smiled and turned to face Brian. “Tired, old man?”

When Brian just glowered at him, he laughed and cuddled up to him. “Just kidding, Bri. Love you.” To his surprise, a blush crept up Brian’s face, one that he tried hiding by turning his head down

“Seriously?” Arin asked, barely holding back a giggle. “You can dominate and fuck me into next week, but you get red-faced when it comes to cuddles? You’re such a sap!” He kissed Brian’s cheek, only slightly afraid of getting his face bitten off.

“Shut up, Hanson,” Brian warned, face even redder. It significantly dampened the death stare he tried shooting Arin’s way.

At that point Arin was a laughing mess. “Wait till Dan hears that high-and-mighty Brian Wecht is a sucker for romance!”

Brian tried to be angry, Arin could clearly see that. But his eyes, the very same ones that Arin praised as “I’m gonna fuck you” eyes, now said something completely different. And when Brian put it in words, he couldn’t have been happier.

“I’m only ‘a sucker for romance’, as you so _eloquently_ put it, because I love you too. Now be quiet, baby girl, or else I’ll have to spank you. Daddy needs his rest.”

Well, that wasn’t exactly what Arin was thinking. No complaints, though. Brian may have been an asshole, but he was _his_ asshole, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing was a request while the prompt itself was gotten from otpprompts.
> 
> "A is talking on the phone with C when they start discussing what they think about people they know. After some coaxing, A ends up gushing about B for a while. Unbeknownst to A, C puts the phone on loudspeaker, smirking - B was in the same room as C all along, can now hear A’s ranting perfectly, and their reaction is just too funny and/or cute as hell."


End file.
